Heli Pilot (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Heli Pilot is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. The 0/0/0 acts the same as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Pursuit A new targeting option enables Heli to seek and pursue the Bloons automatically. ($500) 2/x/x - Darts Shoots 4 darts at a time instead of 2. ($800) 3/x/x - Darts Darts can now pop lead and frozen bloons, deal 2 layers of damage at a time, and have 5 pierce. ($1,500) 4/x/x - Dartship Adds a large missile array and powerful machine guns. ($25,000) 5/x/x - Prime This beast of a helicopter leaves bloons wishing they'd never been inflated. Replaces darts with lasers and plasma, and rockets deal insane damage to MOAB-class bloons. Also flies faster. ($40,000) x/1/x - Jets Powerful jets make Heli move much faster. ($300) x/2/x - IFR Allows Heli Pilot to detect and shoot Camo Bloons. ($600) x/3/x - Downdraft Blows Bloons away from the Heli, back toward the entrance. ($3,000) x/4/x - Chinook Grants two abilities: The Supply Crate ability drops lives and cash crates, and the Reposition ability can pick up and redeploy most tower types. ($12,000) x/5/x - Poperations The Supply Crate and Reposition abilities are improved, and a new ability is added: The Marine ability deploys a Monkey Marine with a powerful machine gun. ($30,000) x/x/1 - Firing Faster attack speed. ($350) x/x/2 - Darts Darts are propelled much faster through the air, which also doubles their pierce. ($600) x/x/3 - Shove Can collide with and shove MOAB-Class Bloons, impeding their movement. ($5,000) x/x/4 - Defense Upgrades the main Heli with +1 damage and missile launchers. Also automatically calls in 3 more mini-Comanches when they're most needed. ($15,000) x/x/5 - Commander Permanently calls in mini-Comanches, and all Helis deal +1 damage with all attacks. ($40,000) Ability Dialogue Cash/Lives Crates - "Supply drop inbound!" Repositioning Towers - "Let's get you out of there, soldier." Special Poperations - "Seems like you need some help down there!" Differences from BTD6 * Pursuit and Quad Darts swapped * Razor Rotors replaced with Razor Darts, price decreased * Apache Dartship price increased * Apache Prime's projectiles spawn further back, price decreased * Special Poperations' tower moving ability cooldown is decreased to 20 seconds, and towers can still attack while being moved. The Marine ability is also connected to the Heli Pilot, meaning it moves with the Heli and has no footprint * Faster Darts doubles pierce, price increased * Comanche Defense gains "upgraded weapons", price increased * Comanche Commander buffed, price increased Crosspathing Benefits * 1/5/x's Marine's darts deal +2 layers of damage * 2/5/x's Marine's darts home in on bloons * x/5/1's Marine's attack speed is increased by 25% * x/5/2's Marine's darts will move 50% faster and have x2 pierce Trivia * Razor Rotors were replaced because I've never liked them. They're just not satisfying to use, and they make no visible difference. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Mobile Towers